I'll Be
by Steelie Wolf
Summary: You can't choose the one you fall in love with. Second fanfic. Rated M for content and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"I'll Be"

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic or anything else for that matter.

Hey it's me Steelie Wolf. Here is my second fanfic. The first official chapter will be up later tonight.

Please enjoy and review. All reviews are welcome.

* * *

Astraea. A beautiful continent that the Winglies call home. Winglies are often called angels by the neighboring continents. Their wings are the same color of their hair. Only women are born among the Winglies. Reproduction in the race allows for two women to have children without a man being involved. A Wingly can reproduce with human women.

That is of course frowned upon by not only humans but some Winglies as well. This type of opinion is only because of the war that was started 300 years before. Astraea did not exist until after the war ended. Winglies and humans lived among each other before the war. But then men started getting upset when human women were falling for the Winglies.

A meeting was secretly held by the men that ruled over the continents. No Wingly was allowed to hold a position of power. It was decided that the Winglies were a race that needed to be destroyed. The war broke out shortly after the meeting.

The soldiers went around killing every Wingly they could get their hands on. Even human women that mated with Winglies were also killed. To show women that the soldiers meant business the children born pure Winglies and half breeds were killed.

There were many ways that the men killed the children. The mildest way was by shooting or stabbing them to death. The worst way was the soldiers would have the parents watch as they tied the child up and let their dions (dogs fused with lions. The dog breed and lion visible) eat the children. After watching their children die that way, the parents either became catatonic or went completely insane killing everyone and everything until they themselves were killed.

After 200 years of fighting a meeting was held among the humans. The men that were in charge now wanted to end the war. After a week of deliberation, they decided to contact the Winglies that were in charge to negotiate peace terms.

The three Winglies in charge agreed and a meeting was held. The men were surprised to see the same women that they saw in pictures that were over 400 years old. Winglies have a very long lifespan. They age regularly until they reach their 20s and then the aging process slows down.

There are only three ways for a Wingly to die. One is by being killed. Another way is through child birth. The last way is from old age. Old age being around 7,000 to 10,000 years old. Even at those ages Winglies still look to be in their 40s or 50s.

At the meeting it was decided that the Winglies and humans would live separately. The men thought that perhaps they could live among the Winglies again but the women would not hear any of that. Hatred for humans was all the Winglies felt. The women only wanted a place that all Winglies could live and not be hurt.

A continent that the Winglies were using during the war was surrounded entirely by water. They wanted that land. It was agreed by all. Every Wingly on the planet went to this continent. This continent was named Astraea.

It would be ruled by the three Winglies that led the resistance against the humans. All three decided to split Astraea into three separate kingdoms with a castle in the middle that connected all three. The one that lived in the middle castle would make the deciding vote if all three rulers couldn't agree on something. This person was to be called Etoile.

One of the kingdoms is called Spica. This kingdom became known for developing independent women that would contribute to society.

Miator was a kingdom known for strict education policies.

The third kingdom Lulim became known for being free spirited.

The ruler of Spica is Shion Tomori. When the war broke out she united the people in her village to fight. During the war, she came across two Winglies that became her right and left hand. Momomi Kiyashiki and Kaname Kenjo were two Winglies that every human soldier were afraid of. Amane Otori joined Shion when she was saved before her execution. Tsubomi Okukawa was also saved by Shion.

Chikaru Minamoto became the ruler of Lulim. Her three friends from her village followed and fought with her. Kizuna Hyuga and Remon Natsume were very good on investigating. Kagome Byakudan usually stayed close to Chikaru or she would fall asleep where they made camp with her teddy bear in her hands.

Miyuki Rokujo is the ruler of Miator. She rose up the ranks because of all of the strategies she used to win battles. Hitomi Togi and Mizuho Kano fought along side Miyuki and their friend Shizuma Hanazono.

The Etoile was voted for after all three Kings settled down in their kingdoms and established the lords and set up of each kingdom. The person voted to be Etoile would remain the Etoile unless it was proven that she could not perform her duties properly.

Shizuma won the voting by a landslide. The people voted for her because Shizuma was the only one to regain her sanity after watching her wife be slaughtered. The only reason she regained her sanity was because of her wife Kaori Sakuragi. Kaori was a sweet girl that married Shizuma 20 years before the war started.

Before Kaori died she made Shizuma promise to live on. Kaori knew that Shizuma was going to be needed when all of this was over.

"Don't hate the humans. They are only afraid of what's different fromthem. I love you Shizuma," Kaori said as she slowly drifted away. The young Wingly died in her husband's arms. Shizuma was her husband because the Winglies used the same titles that humans used when it came to marriage. This was mainly because one Wingly gave birth to the children while the other produces what is needed to impregnate the mother.

Shizuma sat there holding Kaori until her friend Miyuki showed up. Kaori was buried while Shizuma went back to battle. When the war ended she became the Etoile.

At first Shizuma did her job the way she was meant to but loneliness was taking its toll. Shion wanted to replace Shizuma but all the Winglies in Astraea still believed in the silver-haired Etoile.

100 years have passed since the war has ended. Astraea is calm and peaceful. Well almost calm and peaceful.

* * *

Well? What do you think?

Does anyone know the correct name and spelling of Kagome's bear? If so can you tell me? I would like to use the bear's name.

Next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic or anything else.

_'thoughts are in italics and in single quotes'_

Thanks for reading and for the reviews.

Here is the real first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"How long are we going to have to wait?" King Shion asked. She is attending a meeting to talk about the summer festival that all three kingdoms throw.

This festival lasts an entire month of summer. This gives every Wingly time to go to every kingdom and experience the entire festival. The last part of the festival is held at the castle in the center. Every single Wingly comes to that castle to attend the final day.

All three Kings have been waiting for the Etoile to show up. They have been waiting for almost one hour.

"She was informed of this meeting right," King Shion was tapping her finger on the table.

"Of course she was," King Miyuki stated. She had her two lords Hitomi and Mizuho looking for Shizuma. "Perhaps we should postpone this meeting."

"Postpone? That's all we've been doing. The festival is a little over a month away. The final decisions need to be made," King Shion was beginning to show her irritation in her voice. She also had her two lords Momomi and Kaname looking for the Etoile. King Shion also had Amane and Tsubomi her two best patrol officers looking as well.

King Miyuki and King Shion began staring at each other. King Chikaru was merely just sitting there quietly. This type of situation always seemed to happen. She didn't bother sending anyone after the Etoile. The Etoile was never found.

While all of this was happening the Etoile was sitting under a tree looking over the ocean. Underneath the tree, Kaori was buried. This is a spot that only Miyuki and Shizuma know about. King Miyuki had a feeling that Shizuma could be found there but she promised not to tell anyone about the grave site.

"I miss you Kaori," Shizuma cried out. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. The silver-haired Wingly silently cried but was stopped when she heard yelling.

"What are we going to do?" a young girl's voice yelled.

"I don't know," another one answered.

Shizuma crawled to the edge of the cliff and looked down. What she saw shocked her. Below her was four young girls, which she believed to be humans. Around them was debris from a ship. Two paddle boats that had some bags in them, were pulled onto the beach.

The Wingly kept looking at the girls. Two of the girls had blue hair but one was taller than the other. There was a blonde and a jet black haired girl. As she watched them the smaller blue-haired girl started screaming.

"Where is Nagisa-oneesama? She was with us when we were on the boats," the girl started looking around frantically. All the girls started looking around.

"Ahh! Nagisa-chan!" the taller azure haired girl yelled while pointing to the water. The raven-haired girl started running into the water.

Shizuma looked out into the water and saw red hair bobbing up and down. _'The tide has got her. Both will drown. But they're humans,'_she thought to herself. The silver-haired Wingly turned to go back and looked at the tree. _'If I let them die you won't forgive me will you? I'm only doing this for you, Kaori.'_ Shizuma got up and brought out her beautiful long silver wings. Winglies have the ability to hide their wings if they want. She then turned around and flew over the water toward the drowning girl.

"Look. Is that a Wingly?" the short cobalt haired girl asked while pointing at Shizuma.

"Come back Yaya-chan. Someone is here to help Nagisa-chan," the blonde yelled.

Yaya stopped and looked around. When she didn't see anyone in the water she kept going. Yaya stopped when she saw something silver drop out of the sky right above where Nagisa's head last bobbed. The girl then turned around and swam back to the beach.

The blonde met Yaya in the water and walked with her back to the beach. The swimmer sat on the sand and watched for the other girls. So far no one has come back up.

Before Shizuma went under she took a deep breath. The silver haired Wingly got a hold of girl but the tide got a hold of her as well. Both girls went through the water. Shizuma had a feeling that the girl needed air so she breathed some air into the young girl's mouth very quickly.

_'That wasn't a kiss. That wasn't a kiss,'_she kept repeating that thought in her head. When the two were not being pulled anymore Shizuma used her wings to quickly reach the surface. The Wingly took a big breath of air when she reached the surface.

The young girl in her arms was breathing but very slowly. _'At least you're alive. Better dry out the wings.'_Shizuma lifted her wings out of the water and started flapping them. Soon the flapping was pulling her out of the water.

Shizuma looked around and saw a beach in the distance. _'I don't know if that's the same beach but it will do,'_she decided as she flew toward the beach. Shizuma repositioned the girl so now she was carrying the human bridal style.

The Wingly looked down at the girl and her wings buckled but luckily she regained her strength quickly. In her arms in her opinion was a very cute girl.

"So you're Nagisa," she spoke out loud.

The red head stirred and opened her eyes. Nagisa's eyes flew wide open when she realized she was in the air.

"WHAT! HOW!" she started to flail around.

"Would you please stop moving. I don't want to drop you," a voice came.

Nagisa froze and then looked up. She saw in her opinion the most beautiful woman in the world. When the woman looked down at Nagisa, the red head past back out. _'Absolutely adorable,'_ a smile crossed Shizuma's face. _'Wait. This girl is a human. I can't think about her like that,'_ the smile started fading. _'But the only time my wings have ever buckled was when I first met Kaori,'_ Shizuma thought as she landed on the sand.

The silver-haired Wingly looked around. _'Not the same place but I can't leave her here. But I'm tired after everything that happened today. I'll rest first and then take her to her friends,'_she set Nagisa down. Shizuma sat next to the red head. She sensed a shiver come from the young girl.

Following instinct Shizuma pulled the girl closer. She placed Nagisa's head on her lap and used her right wing to cover the girl like a blanket. Shizuma eventually dozed off as well. The Wingly repositioned the girl so now the girl was on top of her and her wings were their blankets. Both girls went to sleep.

-The Beach-

After waiting for a while, Yaya stood up and started to prepare camp.

"Yaya-chan, what about Nagisa-chan?" the blonde asked.

"Hikari-chan, all we can do is hope that the person saved her. As for us, we better get us a shelter built since it's probably going to get dark soon," Yaya went back to getting things to set up camp.

"She's right. Come on Chiyo-chan, let's gather some wood for a fire," the taller cobalt haired girl said.

"Su - sure Tamao-oneesama," Chiyo stammered.

All the girls gathered up what they could and moved farther away from the water. When they found a good spot they began setting up camp. They were all sitting around the fire when a stomach growled. Before anyone said anything three more stomachs growled.

"What are we going to do for food?" Hikari asked with a blush on her face.

"We can help with that," a harsh voice spoke.

The girls looked around and saw two Winglies land. Chiyo past out and was followed by Hikari. Yaya and Tamao held the two girls.

"Let's take them to the King," the dark haired Wingly said.

"Sure," the brunette Wingly agreed.

The Winglies each took one past out girl and one woke up girl then took flight. Tamao and Yaya looked at each other. They agreed not to do anything for fear by nodding at each other.

The two Winglies took the girls to the palace dungeon. The dungeon was very nice because it has never been used. The only reason there is a dungeon is because history states that castles had dungeons so all of the castles had them.

"You girls will wait here," the dark-haired Wingly informed them. Both Winglies left after the girls were locked up.

"I wonder if we are going to get any food," Yaya stated. She put Hikari on one of the beds in the cell.

"Who knows. But you know these cells are pretty big," Tamao picked Chiyo up and laid her on a bed as well.

"Yeah I know. I mean all four of us are in one cell," Yaya sat on another bed.

"I hope Nagisa-chan is alright," Tamao walked to the last spare bed and sat down.

"I'm sure she is," Yaya laid down on the bed.

Tamao scooted back on the bed to lean against the wall. _'Please be alright Nagisa-chan,'_ she thought as she dozed off.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Please read and review. All reviews welcome.

Next chapter up soon (hopefully)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing

_'thoughts in italics and single quotes'_

_songs in italics only_

Hi everyone. I know that it has been a long time since I have updated but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. I am working on the next chapter and it should be done in the next couple of weeks if not sooner. I also want to thank the ones that gave me the name of the teddy bear. It is greatly appreciated.

Thanks for reading and the reviews. So without further ado the third chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Shizuma opened her eyes to see stars in the sky. _'I can't believe it is already night,'_ she looked down and saw the girl sleeping on her. _'I guess I will take her back with me. Even if I look for her friends now it will take a while to find them.'_ She positioned the red-head so she could get up while still holding the girl.

The silver-winged girl stretched her wings out for a minute before taking off to her home. When she arrived, she saw three horses tied to a post. Even though Winglies can fly everywhere some prefer to hide their wings and ride horses or walk. There are no cars in Astraea. Technology is advanced but there was never any desire to have cars in Astraea.

Shizuma recognized the horses as Miyuki's, Hitomi's, and Mizuho's horses. _'Great I missed the meeting and I come home with a human in my arms,'_ she thought as she walked in.

A maid came over to welcome the Etoile back but stopped when she saw the red-head.

"Take her to one of the guest rooms," Shizuma instructed the maid while handing over Nagisa.

The maid took the girl and walked away. The woman was still in shock that the Etoile brought home a human. The Etoile walked into the den where she knew Miyuki and the others were waiting.

"Welcome home," Miyuki stated.

"Hello Miyuki, Hitomi, and Mizuho. Have been waiting long?" The Wingly went and sat on the couch across from the others.

"Not longer than usual. Shizuma you need to stop disappearing. This is only giving King Shion more reasons to have you replaced," Miyuki said while crossing her arms.

Hitomi and Mizuho just sat quietly on the couch with Miyuki. They knew better than to get involved in an argument between these two.

"Miyuki I have been the Etoile for 100 years. If King Shion has someone that can replace me then so be it."

"You are willing to give up that easily. I thought you would put up a better fight than that Shizuma." Miyuki stood up from the couch. "Tomorrow morning all of us will be meeting here. Apparently some human girls were found. They are being cared for at King Shion's castle. We will need to decide what to do about them," the blue-haired Wingly informed her. "I am having guards patrol this area until the meeting starts and you **will** be at this one," with that said Miyuki left, followed by Hitomi and Mizuho.

"So the other girls were found. Well that makes it easier for me," she told the empty room. The Etoile sat for a moment before getting up to get ready for bed. The door next to her room was closed. _'Right next to me huh,'_ she thought as she opened the door.

In the bed was the human girl, Shizuma looked down at the girl. _'So beautiful.'_ The silver-haired Wingly reached out her hand but quickly retracted it. _'She is a human damn it. Stop thinking about her.'_ She left the room and shut the door. The Etoile leaned against the door. _'What is wrong with me?' _and with that thought Shizuma went into her bedroom to go to sleep.

-Back at the Dungeon-

Hikari woke up to see an unfamiliar sight. The blonde looked around and was relieved to her friends. All of the girls were sleeping. Little Chiyo looked like she was having a nightmare. Hikari got up and sat on Chiyo's bed.

Meanwhile up in the palace, Amane and Tsubomi had returned from their search of the Etoile.

"Bout time you guys got back," a black-haired Wingly said.

Before Amane and Tsubomi could respond four plates of food was thrust at them.

"Take these to the dungeons. We found some humans. Go feed them," the Wingly told them and started walking away.

"Yes Lord Kaname," the two Winglies responded. The two headed to the dungeons.

Hikari has been stroking Chiyo's hair. Chiyo woke up from the contact and was now hugging Hikari.

"Hikari-sem-chan, what are we going to do?" Chiyo asked. She stopped from calling her sempai because Hikari had asked her before to call her chan instead of sempai.

"I don't know Chiyo-chan," Hikari answered while hugging Chiyo back.

"I wish Nagisa-onee-sama was here," the azure-haired girl said as she began to cry.

Hikari was thinking the same thing. Then it hit her. _'I can sing that song that Nagisa-chan loves to hear,'_ she thought as she got ready to sing.

_Sooooo hitotsume no yoru ni izuko kara koishi ga sekai ni ochiru _

_Sooooo futatsume no yoru ni koishi no ko ga te wo tori waltz we egaku _

_Sound life_

Amane and Tsubomi were coming down the stairs when they heard the singing. Tamao and Yaya woke up.

_Sooooo mittsu me no yoru ni waltz no ko wa yonamo ni wave wo utsu_

Amane thought the voice singing was the most angelic voice she had ever heard. _'No human can sing like that,'_ she thought.

_Sooooo yottsu me no yoru ni nami no ko wa kishibe ni shibuki wo ageru _

_Sound Life_

Yaya decided to join in and nodded at Hikari. The blonde knew that Yaya wanted to sing. By then Amane and Tsubomi were close to the cell but they didn't want to interrupt the singing so the two Winglies just listened.

_Sooooo itsutsu me no yoru ni sono kakera ikudo mo yonamo wo tataku _

_Sooooo muttsu me no yoru ni sono aizu ni tabibito wa tsudoi au _

_Sound Life_

It was now Tsubomi's turn to feel as if she were listening to an angel's voice. She also thought no human could sing like that. Yaya had been moving to Tamao's bed to sit with her while she had been singing. Now all the girls were on the same side. Yaya and Hikari squeezed the hand of the blunnette that was sitting next to them so they could sing along.

_Sooooo nanatsu me no yoru ni omosa no nai fune wa kuukan e to hashiru _

_Sooooo yattsu me no asa ni izuko kara no uta ga mimi e to todoku _

_Sound Life_

Amane and Tsubomi were peeking into the cell to watch the girls sing.

_Saa atarashii sora ni subete wo shirushita kumikyoku ga hibiku _

_Sound Life _

_Sound Life_

When the girls finished singing, Yaya noticed the Winglies and stood up to face them. The other girls looked at Yaya before they turned their heads to see the Winglies. No one spoke. The silence was broken when the four girl's stomachs growled. The only one that didn't blush was Yaya. She was focused on the blue haired Wingly that was staring at Hikari.

"Is that food for us or are you just here to show it?" Yaya asked sarcastically.

"Of course this food is for you. Do you think we would let you starve!?" the pink haired Wingly yelled.

"Shouldn't you give it to us then," Yaya commented as she approached the cell bars.

"We were just about to." Tsubomi went to unlock the cell. "Don't try anything. We are not going to hurt you. The Kings and the Etoile will discuss what to do with you tomorrow," she informed them. She handed Yaya her two plates. "Amane-sempai, your plates," Tsubomi said while she reached for the other food.

Amane never stopped staring at Hikari.

"Um Ama-," Tsubomi was caught off when Yaya pulled her into the cell dropping the food to the ground.

Amane snapped out of her daze and looked at the younger Wingly. "Tsubomi-san!" She dropped the food she was holding.

"Stop where you are," Yaya stated. She had Tsubomi in a choke hold with her right arm and her left arm was wrapped around the young Wingly to hold her arms down.

"Yaya-chan what are you doing?" Hikari asked as she stood up. Tamao and Chiyo stood up as well.

"First the cruise ship we were on gets attacked and we barely make it here. Then a Wingly gets Nagisa-chan and she disappears. Now we are in a dungeon where Winglies are going to decide what to do with us. I will not let any of you disappear as well," Yaya said. She tightened her grip on Tsubomi.

Tsubomi was getting mad. No one has ever caught her off guard before. 'How could I let a human do this,' the pink haired Wingly thought. She watched as Amane was trying to figure out a way to help her.

"I've had enough of this," she yelled as pulled her right arm free of Yaya's left arm and grabbed Yaya's forearm. "Just let go. Winglies are stronger than humans." The Wingly tightened her grip to the point where light cracking could be heard. Yaya started wincing under the pressure but still kept her hold.

"Yaya-chan let her go," Hikari yelled.

"Yes let her go," Tamao stated while walking toward Yaya. Chiyo just stood there flailing about not knowing what to do.

Yaya didn't want to let go. She saw how Amane looked at Hikari. The black haired girl thought that she would take Hikari away before any decision about them was ever made.

Tsubomi didn't want to hurt the girl that was holding her but she knew she had to do something. The pink haired Wingly began to tighten her grip hoping that the girl would let go. But Yaya did not let go and her right forearm ended up being broken.

Yaya yelped and let go of the Wingly. Hikari and Tamao both ran to Yaya. The girl sat on the floor holding her arm.

"Okukawa-san!" Amane yelled.

Tsubomi flinched when hearing her name. In Astraea the only time a last name is used us when something very bad was done. The young Wingly knew she was in deep trouble.

"I can't believe that you just did that. Take that girl to the infirmary." The pink haired Wingly nodded her head and went to get Yaya.

Tamao stood up and blocked her path. "If she goes, we all go," she declared while locking eyes with the cobalt haired Wingly.

Amane thought for a moment. She looked at all of the girls and then she remembered the food. "Alright you can come as well. While you are there I will get some more food for you. Come on follow me. Okukawa-san, carry the girl." The older Wingly stepped out of the way so all of the girls could exit the cell.

Tamao and Hikari didn't move. Chiyo had dropped to her knees when Yaya's arm was broken. Tsubomi got behind the three girls to get to Yaya.

"We can walk with her. She doesn't need to be carried," Tamao stated as she started to help Yaya up.

"No, that would take too long. I want to get her checked out as soon as possible," Amane said.

The pink-haired Wingly picked up Yaya and made sure that the broken arm was not against her body. She walked out of the cell with Hikari following close behind. Tamao went to Chiyo and helped her up. They both exited the cell and followed the Wingly. Amane was right behind them.

"May I ask you something?" the blue haired Wingly inquired.

"Yes," Tamao answered.

"What did the girl mean when she said a Wingly got Nagisa-chan?"

"Tamao sighed. "A friend of ours was drowning in the water. Yaya went to get her but then a silver colored Wingly flew over us and dived for Nagisa-chan."

"Silver colored? The Wingly had silver wings?" Amane was getting nervous.

Tamao noticed that the Wingly beside her was beginning to act weird. "Yes, the wings were silver. Why? Is that a bad thing?" They both stopped walking.

"No, no, it's not a bad thing." She didn't say anything else because they had stopped right in front of the infirmary. "Why don't you go check on your friend, I need to go clean up the mess anyway." Amane left rather quickly. _'Silver wings!' The Etoile saved a human! No way. I need to talk to Lord Kaname about this,'_ she thought as she headed back to the dungeon.

Tamao was shocked by the Wingly's hasty retreat. _'I wonder who the silver winged Wingly is,'_ she thought before going into the infirmary.

* * *

Well what do you think? Like it or hate it? I know that the characters are mostly ooc but I think that it works for the story.

If you are wondering about the song let me tell you that it is from Trigun. I watch all of my anime in Japanese and I love this song in Japanese.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. All reviews are welcome. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing

_'thoughts in italics and single quotes'_

This chapter was a bit difficult to write. I just couldn't get my ideas to work at first but I think I got it right. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Happy Holidays!!!!

* * *

King Shion was staring at the ceiling as she stroked the black hair of her lover. She was trying to figure out what to do about the humans that were brought to her castle earlier that day.

"Shion, do you want to go back to your castle and talk to the humans?" her lover asked.

"No Chikaru I'm sure they are being taken care of properly."

The two were lying on a couch with their wings hidden. These two have been seeing each other for years but have not married yet. They didn't know how a marriage between two Kings would work. After all it never happened before.

"Then how about you quit thinking about them and come with me," King Chikaru said while pulling her longtime lover off the couch and toward the bedroom.

King Shion raised an eyebrow as she was being pulled. She then grinned and lifted Chikaru up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom. After entering the bedroom Shion set Chikaru on the bed. The blonde King lent down and kissed her brown eyed lover. The Wingly on the bed did not waste the kiss. She began to take off the blue eyed King's clothes.

Both of the Winglies clothes were quickly removed so Shion could join her love on the bed. The two pressed their naked bodies together as they kissed. Their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together. King Chikaru decided that she needed to get the edge off before the two could do any foreplay and spend all night enjoying each other. With that decision made she slid her hand down and let her fingers grace the lower lips of her fellow King.

King Shion realized quickly what Chikaru wanted and followed her example. The two entered each other at the same time. Their thrusts set a quick rhythm.

As the two reached their climax their wings came out. Chikaru arched her back at her peak and her black wings spread across the bed. Shion's back arched as well and her blonde wings spread out over them.

This was normal when it came to Winglies. If a Wingly hides her wings and then has an orgasm it is only natural that their wings come out. In truth some Winglies didn't like this because it was very hard to fake it. The only way a Wingly could fake it was to already have their wings out but this usually would cause their lover to be suspicious.

The two Kings rested while holding onto each other. Their wings wrapped around each other.

King Shion began to kiss Chikaru's neck and hide her wings. "Ready for more?"

"Always love," King Chikaru answered and hid her wings as well.

-Etoile's Castle-

Nagisa woke up and realized that she was in a bed. The red head sat up to look around at her surroundings. _'How did I get here? The last thing I remember are those amber eyes,'_ she thought. Nagisa got up to use the bathroom and was happy that the room was connected to a bathroom.

After finishing her business, the girl washed her hands. While drying her hands she heard what she thought was crying. The red head looked around and noticed that another door was connected to the bathroom. '_I think it's coming from there.'_

The human lightly knocked before opening the door. As she entered the room, she saw that there was someone on the bed. This person was thrashing in the bed while crying. When Nagisa got to the bed she was able to see the person.

'_She is beautiful. Wait, I think this is the one that saved me,'_ with that thought Nagisa got into the bed to hold the Wingly. "You saved me from drowning. The least I can do is save you from a nightmare," she said as she pulled the Wingly close to her.

Nagisa placed the Wingly's head on her lap while she sat against the headboard. The moment she did this the other's arms wrapped tightly around the red head's waist. The Wingly curled up next to Nagisa still trembling and crying.

"I don't know if this will help but this song is one of my favorites. I can't sing very well so I will hum it." Nagisa then began to hum 'Sound Life' while stroking the silver hair. As she hummed, the silver haired Wingly began to calm down.

The red head was able to slide down a bit so she could put her head on a pillow. The Wingly adjusted herself in her sleep and now her head was on the human's chest. A blush crossed Nagisa's face as she wrapped her left arm around the Wingly while her right hand kept stroking the silver hair and she kept humming until she drifted off to sleep.

-In the Infirmary-

Tamao walked into the infirmary to see an argument going on between two Winglies.

"What are humans doing here?" the doctor asked. Tsubomi was still holding Yaya and Hikari and Chiyo were standing behind her.

"I really don't know but she is hurt and you need to help her," Tsubomi informed her.

The doctor glanced over at Yaya and was able to tell that it was broken by someone not something. She walked over to Yaya and lightly grabbed the broken arm. After examining the arm briefly she looked at Tsubomi.

"Place her on the table over there. I should be able to reconnect the bones and put the arm into a lightweight cast until the arm fully heals."

"Sure," Tsubomi answered. She walked over and placed Yaya down. This whole time Yaya was holding her right arm with her eyes closed while biting her lip so she wouldn't scream out loud. When the human felt her body being lowered she opened her eyes.

The brunette looked around to see where she was. She was relieved to see that she was actually taken to the infirmary. Her friends were even there with her. Yaya made eye contact with Hikari who looked as if she had been crying the entire time. The young human snuck a quick glance at the Wingly that was putting her down on the table.

While Yaya was being set on the table the other three girls were approaching the table as well but the doctor stepped in front of them.

"Sorry ladies but I need space when I work on her arm. You can sit over in those chairs that are by the door and wait until I'm done." The three girls glanced at each other but didn't move. "Don't worry. I will take good care of your friend." That statement seemed to give the girls a little bit of comfort and so they turned and sat in the chairs and watched.

Tsubomi had set Yaya down and was about to walk away when the doctor stepped in front of her.

"Just because I told them to sit over there doesn't mean that you are to as well. You will be helping me with this." The pink haired Wingly twitched but turned back around stood next to the bed.

Yaya was lying down and this time she was looking at the Wingly that had broke her arm. _'She looks young but if I remember correctly Winglies don't really age. So she could be like really old but she is kind of cute. Her pink hair is pretty and her voice sounds really….wait a minute. Shouldn't I be mad that she broke my arm? But I kind of pushed her to it.'_ It was then the Wingly looked down and saw Yaya looking at her. Both blushed and looked away from each other.

That movement was not missed by the doctor or Tamao. Hikari and Chiyo were leaning on each other and could barely keep their eyes open. The older azure haired human smirked a little bit. _'Here I thought she had a crush on Hikari. I will need to talk to Yaya about this,'_ Tamao thought as she watched the doctor begin the procedure.

The doctor also had a slight smirk on her face but it was covered by the mask she put on before she started the procedure. "All right, this is really easy. I will be attaching this to your arm." The doctor was holding a piece of metal that looked like a rose box that is used for deliveries. "This thing will do all of the work. But there is one down side and that is you will feel some pain. I can't give you any pain killers or the machine will not work properly." The doctor saw the worried look on Tamao's face. Yaya just closed her eyes after what the doctor said. "Tsubomi, if you would please take her hand."

Tsubomi's eyes widened. "Why should I do that? I thought I was helping you with the procedure?"

"You are. By holding her hand she can grip it as hard as she has to in order to deal with the pain and she won't cause you any severe damage. If she held one of her friend's hands, I might have to patch up another human and I don't want to have to do that. So take the girl's hand." The doctor began to put Yaya's arm into the metal box.

The slight movements that the doctor was doing to her arm caused Yaya to tear up. Tsubomi saw this and took Yaya's left hand into her own left hand. The brunette looked over and looked the Wingly in the eyes. This time neither one looked away. The pink haired Wingly put her right hand on the young human's left shoulder and didn't even flinch when the grip on her hand became a death grip.

"I have it set up and it has started. It shouldn't take that long but I've never used this on a human so I'm not sure how long it will take." The doctor looked at Tsubomi expecting a response but the two females were still eye locked with each other. _'This has certainly turned out to be an interesting night. First humans are here and second it appears that Tsubomi likes this human girl. No wonder she hasn't settled down in all of these years,'_ the doctor thought to herself as she went to go fill out paperwork for this.

Tamao looked at the two sitting next to her and saw that they had fallen asleep. She glanced back at Yaya and smiled. _'Well I guess I will try to get some sleep too.'_ With that last thought she fell right to sleep.

-At the Lord's Manor in Spica-

"I know that it is late but I need to speak to Lord Kaname and Lord Momomi," Amane informed the maid who was refusing to let her inside the Manor.

"Let her in. Amane would never come over this late unless it was important," instructed a voice from behind the maid. The maid opened the door and then left the room.

Amane walked in and bowed. "Please forgive the intrusion Lord Kaname, Lord Momomi."

"Yes Amane what is it?" Lord Kaname was a bit irritated. Momomi and her were about to get to a good part with each other.

"There has been an incident with the human girls." Both Lords looked at her. "When we were giving them their food one of them grabbed Tsubomi and she ended up breaking the human girls arm." Amane could tell that Lord Kaname was getting even more irritated. "We took them to the infirmary and I believe they are probably still there but I found something out. It seems according to the humans a silver winged Wingly dived into the water to save one of their friends."

"Are you saying that the Etoile saved a human girl Amane?" Momomi asked from the stairs behind her lover. Kaname started to think of the possibilities of that actually happening.

"According to them that is what they saw. I could hardly believe it so I knew I had to inform you right away so you could decide on whether or not to tell the King."

"Thanks for telling us Amane you should get back to the human girls," Lord Kaname told her. "Oh and inform Okukawa that the girl she hurt is under her protection and care until further notice. Plus I want to see her tomorrow morning as soon as possible. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Lord Kaname, I will tell her." Amane left and flew back to the Castle.

"Are we going to inform King Shion tonight or tomorrow morning?" Momomi asked Kaname.

"We were interrupted tonight. Do you really want to interrupt her? I mean she might decide to behead us." The two started walking up the stairs.

"I think we should be more worried about King Chikaru than our own King. I swear there is a demon behind that goofy air she gives off," Momomi said.

"So then you will inform King Shion in the morning while I deal with Okukawa. Deal?" The two were in front of their bedroom.

"Only if you make it worth my while," the brunette informed while pulling her into the bedroom. Kaname kicked the door closed.

* * *

Good? Bad? Let me know what you think. All reviews welcome.

Next chapter will be set in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own shit

_'thoughts in italic and single quotes'_

Well here it is ch. 5. Sorry it took so long. Thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

-Still same night-

-Infirmary-

Amane came walking in and saw that everyone was asleep and all of the humans were sleeping in a bed. Tsubomi was sitting in a chair with her head resting on the bed that Yaya was in while still holding the girl's hand.

The doctor noticed Amane and walked over to her. "Hello Amane, the procedure went well and they were all sleeping so I just put them into beds. Tsubomi hasn't let go of that girl's hand once."

"Well that's good to hear because she is now responsible for the girl. Plus Lord Kaname wants to speak to her tomorrow morning. Could you tell her that for me? I need to get the dungeon cleaned up." Amane glanced over to the bed that held Hikari.

"Sure I'll tell her. Do you think that they will be put back in the dungeon?" The doctor had followed Amane's gaze and saw who she was staring at. _'You've got to be kidding be. First Tsubomi stares at a human girl and now Amane wants a human. There are going to be a lot of Spicans that are not going to be happy.'_ The doctor smirked at her thoughts. "Well you should get going, unless you want me to pull up a chair for you too."

Amane blushed and quickly shook her head. "No that's all right. I will come back in the morning to get the girls." The bluenette then left the infirmary.

"This really has turned into an interesting night. I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow," the doctor said out loud while finishing up her paper work and turning off the lights.

-Morning-

-Miator's Castle-

King Miyuki woke up and started to get ready for the meeting that she had a feeling that Shizuma was going to hide from. Of course she had already ordered guards to patrol the Etoile's Castle to keep Shizuma from sneaking off.

Knocking was heard from her door.

"Come in."

"Good morning King Miyuki it is time to go. Are you ready?" It was Lord Hitomi. "Mizuho has the horses ready."

"Good Morning Lord Hitomi. Thank you and yes I am ready. Let's go and see if she was able to get away this time." The two left the room and went to the horses.

"Good morning Lord Mizuho." Miyuki went to her horse and got on.

"Good morning King Miyuki," Mizuho said and also got on her horse. Once Hitomi was on her horse they headed for the Etoile's Castle.

-Lulim's Castle-

King Chikaru woke up in her lover's arms. King Shion was still sleeping soundly and it didn't seem that she was going to get up any time soon. '_I better start getting ready. That meeting is going to be important.' _As she started to get out of the bed she was pulled back.

"Where are you going love?" The question was somewhat murmured because Shion was only starting to wake up.

"I was just going to get ready. We have that meeting at the Etoile's," Chikaru answered while placing a kiss on Shion's lips. "Good morning by the way."

"Good morning to you too and you're right. I better get back to the castle to get ready and to get the humans ready as well." Shion released Chikaru and sat up in the bed to stretch.

"You are bringing the human girls?" Chikaru propped herself on the pillows and watched Shion grab her clothes and get dressed.

"Yes because I think it would be good for all of us to talk to them and find out why and how they got here." The blonde finished getting dressed and walked back over to the bed to kiss her lover. "See you at the meeting, love." King Shion then headed out of the room and onto the balcony.

"Bye," Chikaru told her as she watched Shion spread her wings and fly back to her castle. _'Well I better get ready too. I wonder if my Lords are ready or if they are still sleeping,'_ she thought as she headed toward the bathroom.

As King Chikaru was heading toward the stables her three Lords came out to greet her.

"Good morning King Chikaru," Lord Kizuna and Lord Remon said at the same time. Lord Kagome didn't say anything but nod her head and clutch her teddy bear Pashibaru.

"Good morning to you all too." The four Winglies then got on their horses and headed to the meeting.

-Spica's Castle-

-Infirmary-

Amane entered the room and saw that Tsubomi was gone and the girls were gathered around Yaya's bed. When she saw the doctor the bluenette Wingly headed toward her.

"Where is Tsubomi?" Amane asked her. The girls looked at her when they heard the question.

"I woke her up and told her that Lord Kaname wanted to talk to her," the doctor answered.

"So the Lords are already here. I guess I can take the girls to go get ready."

"Get ready for what?" Tamao asked.

"There is going to be a meeting about you girls at the Etoile's so I figure you will be brought along," Amane informed them.

"Will Nagisa be there?"

Everyone looked at Yaya. She had a very serious expression on her face and her eyes were locked onto Amane.

"She might be but I cannot be sure," Amane answered looking a bit nervous. It was still not confirmed if the Etoile saved the girl or not.

"Will Tsubomi-chan be coming with us as well? When she left here she looked worried about something," Hikari said.

"Yes she will be coming because she is going to be taking care of you," Amane informed the girls and pointed to Yaya.

"Taking care of me? Why?" Yaya was a bit shocked and a light pink tinge graced her cheeks. What happened during the night flashed in her mind.

"Yes you see because she hurt you. It is customary in Astraea that if you lose your temper and hurt someone then you have to take care of the person until they are fully recovered," the doctor told them and then a thought crossed her mind that she had to voice. "Sometimes when that happens the two end up falling in love."

After the doctor said that Yaya turned a darker shade of red and turned away from everyone. Tamao smiled because she had seen the interaction between her friend and the pink haired Wingly.

"Well if you all will follow me then I can take you to the baths and you all can get ready. Plus clothes will be provided for you." The blue haired Wingly headed toward the door and opened it.

"Come on let's go. After all we haven't had a bath in a while," Tamao told them and headed toward the door. The other three girls nodded and followed.

Amane led the girls to the baths and quickly showed them how to work the baths and where to put their clothes. She also told them that maids will come get their dirty clothes and leave new clothes for them. Once she was done telling the girls everything Amane left the humans to do their business.

-Stables at Spica's Castle-

Lord Kaname was waiting for Tsubomi to arrive. Lord Momomi all ready went inside the castle to wait for King Shion to arrive. Kaname was trying to keep herself calm enough to hear Tsubomi's explanation before she punished the Wingly. The Lord quit pacing when she saw pink hair approaching the stables.

"Good morning Lord Kaname," Tsubomi said while bowing.

"Same to you Okukawa." The red eyed Wingly narrowed her eyes.

When she heard her last name said Tsubomi knew that she was going to be in deep trouble. She could only hope that her punishment was not going to be too bad.

"Amane came over last night and informed me about last night. Now I want to hear your version of what happened before you are punished." Kaname walked over to a bench and sat down.

Tsubomi took a deep breath and stood in front of the Lord. When she felt ready the pink haired Wingly began to tell her side of the story. The entire time she was talking she was getting more and more nervous. She hated having Lord Kaname angry at her.

When the younger Wingly was finished, Lord Kaname stood up and smacked the Wingly so hard that Tsubomi fell to the ground. Tsubomi covered her left cheek and looked up at her Lord with fear. Every Spican knew that if Lord Kaname hit you then your punishment was going to most likely be physical.

"A human, she is only a human. Humans are weaker than us and pretend to be stronger than they really are. I cannot believe that you could lose your temper with a human." Kaname stared at Tsubomi before she made her decision. "I can't punish you the way I want to because you are going to be taking care of the human until she is better but I will be punishing you. Stand up and put your hands against the stall door." Kaname walked over and grabbed something while Tsubomi did as she was ordered.

Tsubomi closed her eyes and waited for the punishment she knew was coming. When she felt the first lash, a scream escaped her mouth before she could stop it. The next four strikes were met with silence.

Kaname stopped and started to walk away. When she reached the exit she stopped and turned around. "Nothing better happen to that human again or I will hurt you the same way you hurt the human girl." Lord Kaname left Tsubomi to see if Momomi has told the King about what happened.

The pink haired Wingly lowered to the ground and sat there a while. When the pain subsided she stood up to have more pain shoot through her. Tsubomi went back to the castle and headed toward the infirmary. _'I hope they are not there. I don't want that girl to see this.'_

Tsubomi entered the infirmary and saw that the girls were gone. The doctor saw her and started to gather bandages. The pink haired Wingly laid down on the bed so the doctor could take care of her back.

"Well at least she didn't break your arm. These should heal in the next couple of days. Oh I should let you know that the girls were taken to the baths to get ready for the meeting at the Etoile's. When I'm done, you should go get ready."

-Throne Room-

Lord Momomi was waiting for the King. She knew that the King would be a while since she was out with King Chikaru last night. The King entered after taking a shower and getting ready.

"Lord Momomi, what did you need to talk to me about?" King Shion went and sat on her throne.

The chestnut haired Wingly took a deep breath and then told her King everything that happened the night before. She also added how Lord Kaname was going to punish the pink haired Wingly. When she finished the Wingly noticed that the King was unusually quiet.

"Bring Okukawa to me," King Shion ordered.

Lord Momomi was going to protest but decided against it. She bowed and walked out of the room and bumped into Kaname.

"How was it Momomi?"

"She wants to see her."

"Damn, I was hoping she wouldn't."

"Where is Okukawa?"

"She probably went to the infirmary. Come on let's go get her." The two Lords headed toward the infirmary.

Tsubomi was leaving the infirmary when she saw the two Lords. She bowed to them and was about to leave to get ready when Momomi quickly told her that the King wanted to see her. The pink haired Wingly followed the Lords to the throne. She was so focused on following them that she didn't notice the human girls sitting on some couches in the hall and ready to go.

When Yaya saw Tsubomi she smiled and was going to say something but the look on the Wingly's face stopped her. When Chiyo gasped everyone looked to see what caused her to gasp. This action resulted in all of the girls to gasp and Yaya got up to watch the three Winglies walk away.

"What happened to her back? It wasn't like that before," Tamao said. Tsubomi's back had blood stains on it and the shirt was torn. All the girls were wondering the same thing. Yaya took a few steps forward getting ready to follow Tsubomi.

"That was probably her punishment that she received from Lord Kaname."

The girls turned around to see Amane standing there.

"Normally that type of punishment doesn't happen but because you are a human the punishment is different," the blue haired Wingly informed them.

"Where are they going? I thought we were leaving?" Tamao asked.

"They are headed to the throne room. King Shion must want-," Amane quit speaking as a look of concern crossed her face.

That look of concern prompted Yaya to run toward the throne room. She ignored the girls that yelled after her.

Yaya stood in front of the doors to the throne room and she could hear yelling. Without thinking ahead, the black haired human girl pushed a door open and saw Tsubomi on her knees with a blond Wingly in front of her.

Again without thinking ahead, Yaya ran and stood in front of Tsubomi. All the Winglies in the room stared at the human with shock on their faces.

"Don't hurt her. She has already been punished. Just look at her back." Yaya stood her ground in front of the blond Wingly.

The King looked shocked. No one, not even a Wingly has ever done something like this. During the war, humans were vile creatures that killed Winglies without any remorse and now there was a human protecting a Wingly.

"She hurt you and needs to be punished. A Wingly is not allowed to hurt a human. It is against the treaty that was signed years ago. Why protect her?" King Shion sat back down in her chair. This was turning out to be an interesting morning. _'A human protecting a Wingly, I haven't seen this happen since the before the war.'_

"I started this last night. She wouldn't have hurt me if I had not provoked her." Yaya turned to help Tsubomi up. The pink haired Wingly couldn't believe what was happening. A human just talked back to her King.

King Shion thought for a moment and then she stood up. "For now I will set this aside. Okukawa-san, you are to take care of this human until she is completely recovered. Now go get ready because we are going to the Etoile's castle."

"Yes King Shion. I will get ready right away," Tsubomi said while bowing. She turned and left with Yaya still holding onto her. The pink haired Wingly closed the door after the two left. Tsubomi looked at Yaya. "Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't let you get punished anymore. I saw your back when you passed us." Yaya slightly blushed when she grabbed Tsubomi's hand. "Come on you need to get ready and I'll help you."

"Oh ah thank-," Tsubomi was cut off by someone.

"That is all right. I will help her. You should get back to the other girls. Amane will take you to the horses," Lord Momomi told them. "Besides Okukawa won't be leaving your side until you are fully recovered. So you will have to help her later. You can wait until then right?"

Yaya just shook her head yes. A slight pink tinge graced her cheeks. The brunette glanced at Tsubomi one more time before going back to her friends.

"Come on Okukawa, let's get you ready." Lord Momomi walked with Tsubomi to the room she stayed in the castle.

Yaya rejoined the other girls and told them what happened. Amane didn't say anything as she escorted them to the stables but she was definitely shocked. The only ones that have stood up to the King were the other Kings and the Etoile.

On the way to the Etoile's castle Yaya made sure that she rode near Tsubomi. The King and the two Lords were in the front followed by Amane and Tsubomi. Yaya and Hikari were behind them followed by Tamao and Chiyo.

"Do you think Nagisa-chan will be there Yaya-chan?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know but I do hope so," Yaya answered back.

The rest of the trip was in silence as they went to the Etoile's castle.

-Etoile's Castle-

"Well here we are," Lord Kaname announced as they approached the gates. "Oh there is King Miyuki and her Lords."

"Good morning King Shion," King Miyuki said. Her Lords bowed their heads to the King.

Good morning King Miyuki," King Shion responded back. Her Lords bowed their heads as well.

"Oh good morning everyone," an excited voice said.

Everyone turned around to see King Chikaru and her Lords coming up behind them. Everyone exchanged pleasantries to the new arrivals as they rode their horses to the castle's front door.

"I take it that these are the human girls King Shion," Miyuki said as she moved to be next to Shion. Her eyes looked at each girl but they looked a little bit longer at the older cobalt haired human.

"Yes they are and I'm sorry to say that one of them got injured but that problem has been dealt with."

"Well it's bad that one of them got hurt but for now we will wait to discuss that at the meeting."

"Is the Etoile going to actually be there this time?" King Shion inquired.

"Don't worry I took extra precautions to keep her there," Miyuki informed King Shion.

The group arrived at the front of the castle and dismounted their horses. The horses were taken away by workers and all of the females were taken inside.

King Miyuki told one of the maids to take the human girls to another room for the time being. The girls would join them later. Tsubomi and Amane were told to go with the humans to make sure nothing happened to them.

As the girls were led away the Kings and their Lords went into the room that the Etoile was waiting in. What greeted the Winglies surprised them for seated in front of them was not only the Etoile but the Etoile with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

Every Wingly that entered the room had only one thought in their minds when they saw the Etoile. _'Who made the Etoile to blush?'_

* * *

Well fisrt off I want to say that I know there may be some ooc moments but that is just how the story decided to be written. Don't be mad.

Hope you enjoyed it and please review if you want.

Thanks for reading and all of the reviews that I have been getting.

I have a quarter of teh next chapter written so hopefully it will be done soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

_'thoughts in single quotes and italics or just single quotes if I missed them'_

Hi everyone I have finished this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Thanks for reading and the reviews. Oh just to let you all know a Wingly's wings do play an importamt role when it comes to sex. I just haven't gotten that far in the story yet. Enjoy the chapter and please review.

* * *

-Etoile's Castle-

-Morning- Shizuma's POV

Shizuma began to pace again in the room that was going to hold the meeting. That morning's events kept running in her mind. The silver haired Wingly thought she had control of herself but whenever she sat down the memories would return and she just knew that a blush covered her face.

xxBegin Flashbackxx

-Earlier that morning-

Shizuma started to wake up from what started as a nightmare but then it turned into a wonderful dream. That has never happened before. Usually the nightmare would last the entire night. The silver haired Wingly's senses started to work. When they did she realized that someone was not only in her bed but that she had her arms wrapped around the person.

Shizuma opened her eyes to notice that her head was on the chest of the person. She lifted her body up enough to see who was in her bed with her. Shizuma's eyes widened and her arms unwrapped themselves rather hastily.

'_What is the human doing in my bed? Why…what…how…calm down Shizuma. The only way to know how this happened is to wake her up and ask her.' _Shizuma then began to shake the red head that was still sleeping.

No matter how much Shizuma shook the girl she couldn't get Nagisa to wake up. _'Geez this girl is a heavy sleeper.'_ Just as the Etoile thought this a knock was heard coming from her door. "Yes?"

"Etoile-sama the Kings and their Lords will be arriving in a couple of hours."

"Thank you and don't wake up the human girl." Shizuma didn't want anyone to know that the girl is in her bed.

"Yes Etoile-sama." The maid left and went to help prepare the food for the meeting.

Since it seems that Shizuma couldn't wake the girl up she decided to get ready. Before doing that though she looked out her window and saw all of the guards that were on duty. _'You really want me to attend this meeting don't you Miyuki,'_ the silver haired Wingly thought to herself.

Her amber eyes looked back toward her bed and of course the red head was still sound asleep. With a sigh she got ready for the meeting. So she removed her night shirt and sure enough the Etoile is not wearing any underwear. Of course Nagisa decided that this would be the perfect time to wake up.

When she opened her eyes they got a full view of the Etoile's naked backside. Crimson eyes looked the Etoile's body up and down. The silver hair covered the back of the Wingly but not the, in Nagisa's opinion, firm tight ass that is in front of her.

Feeling eyes on her Shizuma turned around, thus giving Nagisa a full view of her front side. This became too much for Nagisa as she turned as red as a tomato before she passed out from the nosebleed that started.

"Shit, this is not good." Shizuma quickly went to her bed and picked up the human girl and took her to the bathroom. As she was cleaning the blood off the girl again Nagisa decided to wake up. This time her eyes opened up to see the bare chest of the silver haired Wingly.

Shizuma realized that even more blood seemed to be pouring out the girl's nose. She looked down to see that the red head had woken up again. Hoping to stop the blood flow, Shizuma lifted Nagisa's head up to look into her eyes. The blood did stop and Shizuma kept cleaning the girl's face.

"Good morning human girl. Before you past out from blood loss could you tell me why you were in my bed this morning?"

Nagisa's senses slowly returned to her and what the Wingly was saying to her little by little registered in her mind. "Um uh…" Nagisa was finding it hard to say anything because her body was against the still naked Wingly.

Shizuma glanced down at her body and inwardly groaned as she noticed that she was still naked. "How about you finish cleaning yourself up while I go and put some clothes on." With that said the Etoile left the girl to finish getting ready. Shizuma made sure not to have any blood get on her.

In the bathroom Nagisa was trying to block out the images of the Wingly that she now apparently has imprinted in her mind. The red head washed the blood off of her and removed her clothes when she saw that there is a robe that she can wear in the bathroom.

These two just have the perfect timing. Shizuma walked in just as Nagisa removed her panties and walked for the robe. The Wingly gasped as she took in the human's backside. Hearing the gasp caused Nagisa to turn around and give Shizuma a frontal view of her body.

Nagisa's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed the robe and put it on. Before she covered herself the Wingly was able to see the full body blush that covered the girl's body.

"Why don't you take a shower? I will have some clothes prepared for you and put in the other room," Shizuma informed Nagisa. After saying this, the Etoile left the bathroom rather swiftly.

After shutting the bathroom door the Wingly leaned against it to regain her control. _'Calm down Shizuma. That is just a human girl. There is no reason for you to be getting excited.'_ The Etoile took a couple of breaths. _'Although for a human she looked really good. That butt of hers… no Shizuma stop thinking about it.'_ A quick flash of Nagisa's chest flashed in her mind. _'Those were a nice pillow. I wonder how soft they would feel when I squeeze… wait…squeeze?' _She mentally slapped herself. _'Shizuma quit thinking about it.'_

The silver haired Wingly walked over to her vanity and looked into the mirror. Her eyes went wide as she saw that she not only had a full face blush but there was a little bit of red under her nose. _'I will just go and wait for the others to show. I can get a maid to come and get the girl to bring her down when the others get here,'_ she thought to herself as she walked to her bedroom door.

Before she opened the door her head turned back to look at the bathroom door. The only thing that kept her from walking to the bathroom was the iron grip on the door knob. _'I need to get a hold of myself.'_ The Wingly then left her bedroom and the bathroom behind.

xxEnd Flashbackxx

Shizuma sat down again hoping that the images would go away. She has never had this much trouble when it came to blocking her memories. The only other time was when Kaori was around. The silver haired Wingly could never block out the memories of her beloved Kaori. _'Does this mean I have feelings for the human girl? But that is impossible.'_ Again the naked body of the redhead entered her mind and a fresh shade of pink materialized on her cheeks.

It was at that time the other Winglies entered the room and saw the Etoile's face. Not a single word came out of anyone's mouth. That is until two of the Lords approached the Wingly and both had a magnifying glass in her hand.

"What do you think this means Remone-chan?"

"I don't know Kizuna-chan." The two Winglies kept moving around the Etoile.

Shizuma snapped out of her daze when she heard those questions. She quickly looked around the room and saw that the Kings and the Lords were there. The silver haired Wingly took a deep breath and then stood up and smiled at the others.

"Welcome Kings and Lords. I hope you are all doing well." An aura of dignity replaced the embarrassment that she had before. _'I can't believe they saw me like that.'_

"Good morning Etoile-sama. I am happy that you are actually here for this meeting," King Shion said.

"Of course I would be here. Humans were found. That is a very vital concern. Please everyone sit down."

As everyone began to take their seats a maid began to serve tea to everyone. After the maid left to prepare more tea, King Shion couldn't help but bring up something that she knew.

"How is the human girl that you saved Etoile-sama?"

Eyes shot wide open and looked at the Etoile. Shizuma was able to keep her eyes from widening but her eyebrows did scrunch together. The silver haired Wingly didn't have a chance to respond because there were others that wanted answers first.

"What are you talking about King Shion?" King Miyuki asked. She was at the Etoile's the night that the humans were found. _'Did she bring her back that night? I didn't see a human and Shizuma didn't say anything.'_

"Lord Momomi informed me that the Etoile saved a human girl that was drowning in the water. She is the only silver haired Wingly in all of Astraea."

"What would that have to do with anything?" Miyuki inquired.

"The humans said it was a Wingly with silver hair. Are there any other silver haired Winglies in all of Astraea?" King Shion looked around the room. All the Winglies were glancing at Shizuma.

"No there isn't. Is she telling the truth Shizuma?" King Miyuki asked.

Shizuma sat back in her chair and locked eyes with King Shion. It wasn't like it was a bad thing that she saved a human. The problem was that out of all of the Winglies in the room the Etoile and King Shion were the ones that hated them the most. Shizuma had her reason and so did Shion.

xxQuick Flashbackxx

Spica's King hated humans for what they did to her village. It was a small village and it didn't need to be invaded but the war made every man want to kill all. Before Shion rallied her fellow villagers to fight she witnessed her parent's being killed. The Wingly's parents were the leaders of the village. Her parents didn't want to fight with the humans and hoped to end the war peacefully. That of course didn't happen.

The village watched as the two Winglies were tied to a post and dions were released on them. No Wingly tried to help them. They believed in what the Tomori's did. No one wanted to fight. Shion also believed in her parents but when she heard them scream her beliefs shattered and all she wanted to do was save her parents. As fast as she could Shion grabbed a weapon and attacked the humans and dions.

The rest of the villagers were too shocked to move. Shion killed every single human and dion. When she was done the young Wingly went to her parents. Just one look told the blonde Wingly that they were not going to make it. Shion untied both and moved them so she had a parent on each shoulder.

"Forgive me for going against your wishes. I just couldn't stand to hear you in pain." The young Wingly was crying as she hugged her parents.

"There is nothing to forgive my daughter. We are so happy to have had a daughter as strong as you." After that was said the Tomori's closed their eyes for the last time. Shion held them for a few minutes and then she stood so she could look at the villagers.

"I know all of you followed my parents. Right now the time for peace is over. These humans only want to kill us. It is time to fight for our survival. So please follow me just like you followed my parents."

The villagers looked at each other and then a red haired Wingly stepped forward. "Of course we will follow you. Whatever path you chose will become our path. You are our leader now." The villagers agreed and soon all of them were getting ready for the war that would last the next 200 years.

xxEnd Flashbackxx

The staring contest continued between King Shion and the Etoile. King Miyuki would have let it continue but she decided it was time to continue the meeting.

"For now we will discuss the humans that were found on the beach. Shizuma-sama can tell us what happened later. Agreed?"

"I just want to know why she saved the girl and why she didn't inform anyone about the girl. Can you answer those questions Etoile-sama?" Shion asked without breaking eye contact.

"Even though I do not owe you an explanation for my actions I will still answer your questions. I saw the girl drowning and was planning on letting her drown but I had a feeling that someone would be very upset with me. With that in mind I went and saved the girl," Shizuma informed them. "The reason I didn't bother to tell anyone was because it was late by the time I got home and didn't see the reason to inform anyone about something that could wait till morning." Shizuma saw the look that Miyuki was giving her. "I was very tired when I got home. All I wanted to do was go to sleep." The Etoile didn't want to give too much information. She didn't want the other Kings and Lords to realize that Miyuki had spoken to her the night before and wasn't told of the girl. "Is there anything else you would like to know King Shion?"

The Spican King just nodded her head no but her mind was thinking what she wanted to say. _'So even in death Kaori has a hold on you. Perhaps I can use that to get you replaced as the Etoile.'_

"Well since that topic is over perhaps we can talk about the humans. What are we going to do with them?" King Chikaru asked.

"Shouldn't we just send them back? It shouldn't be too hard to get them home," Lord Hitomi said.

"That is true, after all no harm has come to them so it shouldn't be a problem," King Miyuki mentioned.

Lord Kaname and Lord Momomi glanced at their King who is sitting between them. Both were wondering if they should inform the others about what happened. Seeing the looks from her Lords, Shion decided to be the one to speak.

"Actually there is something that I must inform you all. One of the girls was hurt last night by one of my officers."

"How bad was she hurt?" Miyuki asked.

"Her right forearm was broken," Lord Kaname answered. She caught the look from her King so she continued. "She has been to the infirmary and her arm has been put into a cast. Plus the Wingly that was responsible for hurting her has been punished and will be taking care of her until she has recovered."

"So that is what was on her arm. I thought something seemed strange," Lord Kizuna mentioned while Lord Remon nodded her head to agree.

Lord Hitomi and Lord Mizuho also nodded their heads. King Miyuki was a little upset with herself at the moment. She didn't notice that the human was hurt. All she could remember noticing was the older bluenette human.

"How interesting," spoke the Etoile.

"What do you mean Etoile-sama?" Momomi asked.

"King Shion gets all upset because I saved a human and now she is going to have one of her officers take care of a human."

"It is Wingly law that if you hurt another Wingly than you are to take care of that Wingly until she has recovered. So I am having the one responsible do just that." King Shion's left eyebrow started to twitch.

"That is true but if I remember correctly a human is not a Wingly so that law does not matter." Shizuma was having some fun now.

"I can't argue that but if we were to send them home and they tell what happened to them then humans may think that we are a threat and attack us. Is that what you want Etoile-sama? Do you want to see more Winglies die at the hands of humans?"

"Of course I do not want to see that. It is just that because of your officer's actions the humans must stay here longer."

"What do you mean by that? The only one that needs to stay longer is the injured one," King Shion questioned.

"Do you think that we could send all of them back minus one? The girls are friends and I'm sure people know that all of them were together. Do you expect the girls not to tell everyone why they are missing one of their friends? The humans might think we are holding her here against her will," Shizuma answered.

"Then they all must stay here until the girl is better but we can't force them to stay. They have to be willing or when we send them home they can tell everyone that we held them here against their will," King Chikaru told them.

"I agree with King Chikaru. But before we talk to the girls we should figure out where they are going to stay. I don't think it is right to have King Shion watch out for all of them," King Miyuki said.

"True but won't they get upset if we separate them?" Lord Kizuna inquired.

"Yeah after all Etoile-sama said they are friends. They might argue about being separated," Lord Remon informed them.

"Perhaps we can tell them that even though they are apart they can still see each whenever they want. There are horses here so we can let them have one whenever they want to see their friends," Lord Mizuho suggested.

"That could work. Is that all right with everyone?" King Miyuki asked.

All of the Winglies in the room nodded their head in agreement. It seemed to be the best way to go about the situation they were in. Now they just had to figure out who went where.

"The injured girl needs to stay in Spica and I'm sure one of the girls is going to want to stay with her until she is better," King Miyuki suggested.

"I will agree to that. I also think that the girl that Etoile-sama saved should stay with her," King Shion said.

"Why do you think that?" Shizuma questioned. A brief flash of this morning entered her mind but she was able to keep herself from blushing.

"She knows you more than she knows us and she probably trusts you over any of us," answered Shion.

Shizuma was about to argue some more but Miyuki spoke up first.

"We now have two girls placed. What about the others?" Miyuki stated.

"No we placed three girls," Lord Kaname said.

"Actually only two because we don't know which girl is also going to stay in Spica," King Chikaru added. "I think the smaller girl should come with us. Lord Kagome is close to her size so she will probably be more comfortable with her."

"Agreed and I think the other girl that will stay at Spica is the blonde," Lord Momomi stated.

"Why is that?" Lord Hitomi asked.

"Because I noticed how the blonde would try to stay close to the girl that is injured," Momomi replied.

"Then that leaves the taller bluenette for you King Miyuki," Lord Mizuho said.

Miyuki was a bit shocked that the one girl that she noticed out of all of them was going to be staying with her. Shizuma noticed the little twitch that Miyuki had. She was definitely going to talk to her blue haired Wingly friend about it later. Luckily though no one else saw the twitch.

"Then if everyone agrees with this then we should have the girls come and join us. I'm sure it is going to take some time to convince them that it will be all right for them to separate," spoke King Shion. She looked over at the Etoile.

Shizuma nodded her head and a maid walked over to her. "Please bring the girls here."

"Yes Etoile-sama," the maid responded and left the room.

Another maid came in to refresh the tea that was served earlier.

"I think that we should also find out why they are here. I mean it has been years since a human even came near this place," King Shion said.

"True plus the festival is coming up in case anyone has forgotten. How are we going to explain why humans are here? There are more Winglies that hate humans compared to the ones that still like them," King Miyuki added.

"That is going to be a problem. Perhaps we can hide the fact that they are here until we can send them home," King Chikaru said.

Before anyone could say anymore a knock was heard from the door.

"Come in," Shizuma said.

* * *

Ugh so many flashbacks. Were the flashbacks any good? I know I needed them but I don't think I am good at writing them.

What do you think? Don't worry the next chapter will be up in a few minutes.

Thanks again for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but god I wish I did

_'thoughts in single quotes and italics or just single quotes if I missed any'_

Hahahahaha two chapters in one night. Actually this chapter is why I didn't update sooner. I thought chapter 6 & 7 needed to be updated at the same time. So I hope everyone is happy that they are getting two chapters. Oh before I forget everyone must read the statement at the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

* * *

-Etoile's Castle-

-Morning- Nagisa's POV

Nagisa was lying on the bed that she first woke up in. She picked up her head and looked at the bathroom that connected her room to the silver haired Wingly's room. The red head's mind decided to remember what happened that morning causing her to blush and cover her face with a pillow.

'_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I can't believe that happened. First I see her hot, sexy…ahhh stop thinking about it. But how can I? I saw her body and then she sees my body but both times were accidents,'_ she thought to herself.

Again she looked at the bathroom and again her face lit up once again. Nagisa, literally, slaps herself to try and clear her mind of the memories of the morning. _'I need to stop thinking about this morning and try to figure out where the others are.'_

Before she could think of her friends possible whereabouts she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes," she practically whispered. A maid entered the room.

"I was told to come and get you when the others have arrived. If you would follow me, I will take you to the others." The maid turned to walk back out the door.

"Sure and thank you." Nagisa got off the bed and followed the maid.

The two passed a room where Nagisa thought she heard the Wingly from this morning speaking. She turned her head toward the door.

"There is a very important meeting happening in that room. This is the room where you are going." The maid went and opened the door. Nagisa looked into the room and ran inside.

Prior to getting Nagisa, the maid escorted the red head's friends to a room to wait for the Winglies to finish their discussion. While the Kings and Lords were having their conversation the girls were having their own.

"So we just sit around and wait for them to talk to us," Yaya said as she sat on a couch that is in the room.

"That is correct. When they have come to a decision then they will tell you," Amane informed the girls.

"I don't see why we should have to be separate from them. They are talking about us so I think that we should be with them," Yaya stated. "Or better yet why don't they look for Nagisa. I mean how can they decide what to do with us if we are missing someone."

"Actually if what um I'm sorry but I never asked for your name," Amane looked at Tamao.

"Ah yes that's right. My name is Tamao Suzumi."

"You told me that a silver winged Wingly saved your friend. There is only one Wingly with silver wings in all of Astraea."

"That would be Etoile-sama but she wouldn't save a human. She hates them," Tsubomi added.

"That may be true but it doesn't change the fact that she is the only Wingly with silver wings. So what I am saying is that your friend Nagisa is probably here." After the bluenette Wingly said that Tamao was body tackled to the ground.

"Tamao-chan, Tamao-chan, Tamao-chan. I am so happy you're here," Nagisa told her while hugging her as tight as she could. Tamao hugged her friend back.

"Nagisa-chan you're alright. I'm so glad." Hikari walked over to the two on the ground and helped them up. Chiyo just ran to Nagisa and hugged her and the red head hugged back.

"Nothing's been done to you right?" Yaya asked.

"No Yaya-chan, I am fine," Nagisa answered. Then she looked at Yaya and saw her arm. "What happened to your arm?"

"Ah just a little accident. Nothing to worry about," Yaya quickly told her as she glanced over at Tsubomi. Nagisa dropped it because she could tell that Yaya didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm glad that your friend was here at the Etoile's Castle," Amane stated.

"Thank you and now that we are back together perhaps we should actually introduce ourselves," Tamao mentioned.

"What do you mean Tamao-chan?" Nagisa questioned.

"We've never introduced ourselves to each other. And it seems that we will probably be seeing a lot of each other so we should at least know everyone's name."

"I agree so I will start. If you don't already know my name is Yaya Nanto."

"Hikari Konohana, please to meet you."

"Chiyo Tsukidate."

"I'm Nagisa Aoi."

"You already know my name so what are your full names?" Tamao asked.

"My name is Amane Otori but we Winglies only say our last names if we get into trouble."

"Yeah that's right so don't be surprised if you hear my last name more than my first. Tsubomi Okukawa at your service."

"Oh so that is why they were saying your last name. I was wondering about that. But the doctor said your first name," Yaya stated.

"She usually always calls someone by their first name. Her priority and main concern is healing. Whether or not you are in trouble doesn't matter to her. Just as long as you're healthy," Tsubomi informed her.

"So now that introductions are done, can you tell me why we are all here in this room? Is it because you came to pick me up?" Nagisa questioned.

"We are here so the head Winglies can talk to each other about us. They are going to decide what to do with us," Yaya told her. "Which I think is messed up."

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it Nagisa-chan. We don't need to hear Yaya-chan rant again," Tamao said.

"I wasn't ranting. I merely stated the obvious and you know it."

The two were about to go at it but the maid that had escorted them to the room re-entered the room.

"They would like to see you now. Please follow me. All of you."

The humans and two Winglies followed the maid out of the room and down the hall.

"I wonder what they are going to do with us," Chiyo said as she walked with everyone. She still hasn't let go of Nagisa.

"Don't worry I'm sure everything is going to be fine," Nagisa told her.

The group stopped in front of a door and waited for the maid to knock. When they heard someone speak the maid opened the door and stepped out of the way. The girls and two Winglies walked in and look around the room.

The room is set up like an executive board room. There are 25 chairs around the table. Facing the girls that just walked in is the silver haired Wingly. To the Etoile's right is King Miyuki in between her two Lords. To the Etoile's left is King Shion in between her Lords. On the same side as King Shion is King Chikaru sitting between her Lords.

"Please have a seat. There is a lot to talk about," Shizuma told them.

The girls decided to sit at the end of the table close to the door. Nagisa ended up at the head of the table. Tamao sat to her right and next to her is Chiyo. Hikari sat to Nagisa's left and Yaya sat next to her. The two Winglies took up spots by the door. The two weren't sure if they should sit since they are officers not Lords.

"You two should sit as well. This also concerns the two of you," King Shion stated.

"Yes your Majesty," the two responded. Amane sat next to Chiyo and Tsubomi sat next to Yaya.

"I am sure that you all are wondering on what we have decided to do. But before we tell you we would like to know your names," Shizuma told them.

"I'm Yaya and this is Hikari," Yaya said and pointed to Hikari. "That is Chiyo, Tamao, and Nagisa." Yaya pointed to each girl when she said their names. "I heard last names don't really matter here unless you get in trouble so I don't see any reason to mention them. Now how about you tell us who you are."

"My name is Shizuma and I am the Etoile of Astraea," Shizuma informed the girls.

"I am King Miyuki of Miator and these are my two Lords Hitomi and Mizuho."

"I am King Shion of Spica and these are my Lords Momomi and Kaname."

"Hello I am King Chikaru of Lulim and these are my Lords Kizuna, Remon, and Kagome."

The confused looks on the girl's faces were not hard to miss.

"How things are run here can be explained later for now we would like to know how you got here. I remember seeing debris floating around you. What happened?" Shizuma inquired.

The girls looked at each other. They were trying to figure out who should do the talking. While the girls were doing this Amane remembered something from the previous night.

"Didn't you say that your cruise ship was attacked?" Amane asked as she looked at Yaya.

"Yes it was. It was the middle of the night when a member of the crew ran into our room to wake us up. He told us to get dressed and grab what we could and follow him. At first I was about to throw him out but then I heard a gunshot," Yaya answered.

"It wasn't until we heard that gunshot that we realized something was wrong. We got up and grabbed some of our stuff. I handed the bags over to Chiyo-chan so I could get Nagisa-chan. Nagisa-chan is a very heavy sleeper so I had to carry her out of the room," Tamao added.

Shizuma had a quick flashback of that morning.

"We followed the man out of the room and he led us to the life boats. He grabbed our bags and threw them into a couple of life boats. We heard more gunshots and more crewmen came running over to us to help us into the boats. It was then that I realized why they were helping us. They must have been told who Nagisa and Hikari were," Yaya replied as she glanced at Nagisa.

"Why are Nagisa and Hikari so important?" Miyuki asked. The blue haired King glanced at the red head and blonde.

"Hikari-chan and I are the daughters of the two biggest companies in the world. Yaya-chan is Hikari-chan's bodyguard and Tamao-chan is mine. That doesn't mean that Yaya-chan won't help me out and Tamao-chan will help Hikari-chan. Chiyo-chan is a friend of mine and the daughter of one of my father's bodyguards," the red head told them.

"So it could be possible that the ones that attacked the ship were after you," Lord Kaname said.

"Yes it is possible because it wouldn't be the first time that someone came after us. But at least this time no one was hurt," Hikari said as she glanced at Nagisa.

"Why did you look at Nagisa?" Lord Hitomi asked.

"Because last time Nagisa got hurt," Yaya answered.

"Is that why you acted the way you did last night?" Amane questioned. Yaya looked away when she heard that question.

"Yaya blames herself for Nagisa getting hurt," Tamao answered for Yaya.

"I wasn't fast enough and she got shot. Of course it is my fault."

"No one blames you so stop blaming yourself. I am fine and everything is all right. We will not discuss it again." Nagisa took a deep breath and let it out. "Now can you tell us what you are going to do with us?

"Before we talk about that there is something that I would like to know," King Shion said. The humans looked at her. "Since the ship you were on was attacked, is it possible that there are people looking for you?"

"That is highly possible. But we don't know where the ship was when it was attacked. Plus after we rowed the boat a distance away a storm started. I don't know how far we drifted away from the ship," Tamao stated.

"Don't forget Tamao that we were at sea for two days before we even spotted land. When Chiyo said that she saw land we rowed as fast as we could toward it. That reminds me. How did you end up in the water Nagisa?" Yaya asked.

Everyone at the table looked at the red head. Nagisa blushed and started to fidget in her seat.

"I was asleep in the boat." Again Nagisa fidgeted. The girls realized what had happened. Yaya was the first to laugh. "It's not funny Yaya-chan."

The Winglies were starting to realize what happened.

"Did you roll off the boat and into the water while you were sleeping?" Lord Kizuna asked.

The answer was a brighter blush from the red headed human.

"Like I said Nagisa-chan is a heavy sleeper," Tamao told them. Some of the girls giggled while the Winglies couldn't believe what they heard.

"That is enough information for now. We will send some of our officers to see if there is anymore debris in the water and if perhaps anything new can be found," King Miyuki said. "As for what is to be done with you girls that will go as follows. It has been decided to split you all up."

"Split us up!?! There is no way we are being split up. Just send us home," Yaya yelled as she shot up from her chair.

"Yaya-chan calm down. I'm sure they have an explanation. Let's hear it before we do something about it," Hikari said. The blonde pulled Yaya back down into her seat. Yaya grumbled to herself.

"We decided to split you up so one of us doesn't get over burdened. But don't worry. You will still be able to see each other every day if you want. You will just be sleeping in different kingdoms. This was also decided on. We can't send you home until your arm is healed," King Chikaru added.

"You see there is an important festival coming up and each kingdom needs to plan for it. So it will be easier if you are split up," Lord Remon said.

It was at this time that a loud grumbling sound is heard. All eyes turned toward the red head.

"Sorry I haven't eaten anything," Nagisa told them with her face bright red.

"Actually that reminds me," Shizuma said as she pressed a button by her tea cup.

A group of maids with trays came in and served food and drinks to everyone.

"I do apologize. This was supposed to happen earlier but I forgot," the Etoile informed them. Shizuma had been so focused on hearing about the attack on the ship that she completely forgot that she had meals prepared for everyone.

Everyone at the table began to eat. The only sounds at the start of the meal were the sounds of forks and chewing. The girls were thinking about their situation. It made since to not put the entire burden on one Wingly but they really didn't want to be separated.

"I do agree with what you said. It would be easier if we are separated from each other," Nagisa informed everyone at the table.

"Nagisa-chan we can't split up," Tamao said. The other girls all looked at their friend. "Besides why don't you just put us on a boat and send us home?"

"We discussed sending you home but there is a problem. You see your friend is injured and no human would know how to remove the cast that has been put on her. So we figured that you wouldn't want to leave your friend behind," King Chikaru informed them.

"So what you're telling us is that if I didn't freak out we would be on our way home," Yaya spoke out.

"That is not correct," Lord Kaname said. "Okukawa should have stayed calm and not hurt you. You are not at fault."

The pink haired Wingly bowed her head in shame. Yaya glanced at Tsubomi. The injured girl remembered the talk she had with the King of Spica earlier.

"Alright we will split up," Yaya stated. The human girls were shocked to hear Yaya agree and they all stared at their friend.

Tamao sighed and rubbed her forehead. She realized that they will have to split up and that she has to accept it. "Fine will stay at separate places but we need to be able to contact each other at a moments notice."

"That can be arranged," King Shion replied. "Is there anything else?"

"That should be all. Oh wait where are our bags? I don't think they were grabbed when we were picked up," Tamao replied.

"No we didn't grab your stuff but it should still be there," Lord Momomi said.

"Wouldn't someone else have found it by now?" Yaya asked.

"If someone did then they have not said anything about it. Don't worry after this is over Lord Kaname and I will go to see if your things are still there. Amane will also come along with us while Okukawa stays here with you Yaya," Momomi answered.

The girls nodded their heads in agreement. They hopped their stuff was still where it was left. Hikari decided to ask the next important question.

"So where are we going to be staying?" The blonde girl asked.

"That's right we need to tell you where you all will be staying. Tamao will be staying with me and Nagisa will be staying here with the Etoile," King Miyuki responded.

"Chiyo-chan will be staying with me in Lulim," King Chikaru stated.

"That means Yaya and you, Hikari, will be staying in Spica," Shion added. "Do you all agree with where we have placed you?"

The girls glanced at each other and then nodded their heads.

"When does this take affect?" Yaya questioned.

"We will come for you after dinner most likely. We need to get rooms ready for all of you. Until then you all can stay here and learn about our customs," King Miyuki said. Shizuma turned toward her friend. Miyuki ignored the look Shizuma was giving her.

"That's a great idea. There is no one better to teach them than Etoile-sama," King Chikaru added.

"Now that we have a plan we should go and get everything ready. Etoile-sama we will return when everything is done," King Shion said as she got up from her seat. Her two Lords followed along with Amane.

"Yes we shall be back Etoile-sama. Thank you for breakfast," King Chikaru replied as she followed Shion out the door. Her Lords behind her were waving at everyone still at the table.

King Miyuki started to leave the room as well but Shizuma had moved from her seat and grabbed Miyuki's wrist to stop her. Shizuma pulled the King close to her so she could speak in her ear.

"What do you think you are doing? Why am I the one teaching them? You can do it just as well as I can," Shizuma whispered to her friend.

"True but you don't have to worry about getting a room ready for anyone," Miyuki whispered back to her friend. "Unless of course you are going to tell me that she slept in the same bed as you," the King whispered again.

This statement caused the Etoile to turn slightly red but she recovered quickly. "Of course she has her own room. I had her taken to a room before I spoke to you last night. I wouldn't share a room with a human," Shizuma whispered back rather quickly.

The blush wasn't missed by Miyuki. _'I am definitely going to need to talk to her. I want to know what is causing her to blush,'_ the King of Miator thought. "Then you don't need to get anything ready and you can keep the girls here and teach them about Astraea," Miyuki whispered while getting Shizuma to let go of her.

The King's Lords were waiting at the door. Miyuki walked toward the door. "Make sure you answer every question that they ask. See you all tonight," King Miyuki stated and walked out of the door with her Lords behind her.

The girls turned and looked at the Etoile. Shizuma groaned and went back to her seat.

"All right what do you all want to know?"

* * *

Okay here is the deal. This is your chance to ask whatever questions you have about the story. If there is anything that you all want to know I can have the question asked and answered in the story. This will help me out a lot since this is the only part of the chapter that I am unsure about.

Thanks for reading and please review. I hope you enjoyed it. Again sorry it took so long for these two chapters.


End file.
